


Komahina Oneshot!

by irl_rantaroamami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, F/F, Gay Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Non Despair AU, Oneshot, and order pizza at 12am, chiaki and mikan are cute lesbians, nagito and hajime play video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_rantaroamami/pseuds/irl_rantaroamami
Summary: "Ha! I won again!" Nagito smiled happily, announcing his Mario Kart win.Hajime set his controller down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you did," He said, looking at Nagito."I'm usually not very good at this... maybe luck was on my side tonight!" He looked over at Hajime, still smiling. He looked genuinely happy for once.Hajime smiled back, nodding. He leaned over to kiss Nagito, but Nagito turned back to the screen before Hajime reached him. "The next round is starting!" He said.
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Mikan Tsumiki, Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Komahina Oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> mr. furry is tanooki mario !! its an inside joke between my friends and i, and i thought it would be funny haha

"Ha! I won again!" Nagito smiled happily, announcing his Mario Kart win. 

Hajime set his controller down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you did," He said, looking at Nagito.   
"I'm usually not very good at this... maybe luck was on my side tonight!" He looked over at Hajime, still smiling. He looked genuinely happy for once.

Hajime smiled back, nodding. He leaned over to kiss Nagito, but Nagito turned back to the screen before Hajime reached him. "The next round is starting!" He said.   
"Huh? Oh- Shit." Hajime whispered, quickly looking at the screen and grabbing his controller to play. "I'm probably gonna stay in 10th place- oh fuck off, Mr. Furry-" Hajime yelled at the screen. 

He could hear Nagito quietly laugh. He sighed and continued playing. 

"Are you *kidding*- I hate Mr. Furry, my god," Hajime said after the round was finished. Nagito set down his controller and looked at Hajime. "Your fault for not paying attention." 

"Wh- Hey! I was trying to kiss you and the stupid round started and you turned away." He said, turning to Nagito. He did dramatic hand motions as he spoke, the controller still in hand. 

He could see Nagito's pale face turn pink, blushing. "U-um..." Hajime could tell the kissing remark made him a little taken aback, in a good way.

Suddenly, the front door opened and in stepped Chiaki and Mikan, laughing. "You're really f-funny, Chiaki...!" Mikan said, smiling. It was rare to see Mikan smiling, or even laughing. 

"What?? No, you are!" Chiaki replied, pointing to Mikan. 

Nagito at this point was looking, too, and Hajime looked over to see his reaction. He looked back and shrugged. 

"Uh- hey guys," Hajime said awkwardly, getting up and walking over to the girls. 

"Oh, hey," Chiaki said, looking at Hajime. "What are you guys doing?" She asked him, glancing at Nagito, who was still sitting on the floor.

"We were playing Mario Kart," Hajime replied. "Nagito is surprisingly really good at it and I suck, as usual." He laughed.

Nagito got up and walked over to Hajime. "You don't suck, you're just... not as good." He said, putting a hand in his jacket pocket.

"That's... the same thing," Hajime replied, not really getting what Nagito was saying. 

Mikan had walked into Chiaki's room at some point during this exchange, and Chiaki set down her backpack and excused herself. 

"Hey, Hajime. I'm hungry. I want pizza..." Nagito said, pulling his phone out and began ordering pizza.

"Slow down! It's like- what?- 12 AM?" He said, pulling Nagito's phone out of his hands and checking the time. "Yeah." 

Nagito shrugged. "So?" He took his phone back. "Doesn't matter, I'm still ordering it." He finished ordering it, and shoved his phone into his pocket and smiled. "I don't really wanna play Mario Kart anymore, you?" He said, going over to the Switch they stole from Chiaki. "Yeah, I guess," Hajime replied, looking around the room. "What else do you want to do? While we wait for our pizza..." He asked.   
Nagito shrugged.  
-  
Finally, the pizza had gotten here. Nagito answered the door, apologizing for how late he ordered. 

"Thank you again, I am sorry for ordering this late." He said.

Nagito set down the pizza on the table and went into the kitchen to grab plates. He really did everything, huh?, Hajime thought.  
"  
Here's a plate for you, and here's mine!" Nagito handed Hajime the plate. Hajime took it and opened the box of pizza and took a slice, Nagito doing the same.   
-

"Hey Chiaki, goodnight," Hajime said, walking into Chiaki's room. She and Mikan were sitting on the bed, playing a card game. 

"Huh? Oh- Goodnight, Hajime." Chiaki said, looking up at him. 

Mikan looked over too and waved goodnight to him. 

He nodded and walked out of Chiaki's room.

Hajime opened the door to his room and immediately was greeted by a loud yell from Nagito. "I'm changing!!" 

Hajime walked in quickly and shut the door. "Sorry..."

Nagito threw his white t-shirt, jokingly, at Hajime and continued to change.

Hajime decided he would change too. He took off his black shirt and replaced it with Nagito's. It didn't smell the best, but he'd been wearing it all day. It was soft and comfortable, just a little big.

Nagito looked at Hajime, dumbfounded. "Why are you wearing my gross shirt?" He asked. 

Hajime shrugged and took off his pants to replace them with pajamas. "You threw it at me." 

Nagito sighed and flopped onto Hajime's bed. Hajime's bed was a mess, sheets were undone, dirty clothes were on the bed, he had art supplies thrown on it, and most of the pillows were on the floor. Hajime also didn't have a bed frame for his bed, so it was on the floor. His floor, like his bed, had clothes and art supplies thrown everywhere. It was almost hard to walk in. Neither Nagito nor Hajime cared, however. 

Hajime picked up the sketchbook on his bed and flipped through it. Nagito, curious, looked over at the said sketchbook.

"Is that me?" He asked, pointing to the page Hajime was on. 

"Oh... yeah, it is." He replied. The drawing was of Nagito looking off to the side, hand under his chin. "You're a really good artist, Hajime!" Nagito praised, putting his head on Hajime's shoulder. 

Hajime flushed. "Th-thank you, Nagito." 

Nagito took his chin off Hajime's shoulder and flopped back down on the bed. Hajime put his notebook down on the floor next to his bed and got up to turn off the light. 

"How do you not trip in the dark with such a messy room?" Nagito spoke from the darkness.

"Uh- Spent years trying to master the art of walking in a messy room." Hajime joked. He reached the bed and got in, feeling markers under him and moving them. He reached to where he assumed Nagito was, trying to cup his face. "What are you doing?" Nagito laughed. "Where is your face?" Hajime asked, setting his hand down into Nagito's fluffy hair. 

"Here," Nagito took Hajime's hand and put it on his face. Hajime smiled, not that Nagito could see, and felt around his face for his lips. He shifted closer to Nagito and once he got a pretty good idea where his lips where he leaned in and kissed. He could feel Nagito smile up against his lips. Nagito pulled away and kissed Hajime on the forehead. "You're so cute." He said, putting his arm around Hajime's waist. 

Hajime responded by kissing Nagito's cheek. "You are." He said.   
"  
Shut up, we are not doing this." Nagito let out a breathy laugh. 

Hajime shook his head and turned to the other side, back facing Nagito, so Nagito could spoon him. Nagito, however, didn't want to spoon Hajime and tapped his back angrily. Hajime, getting the message, turned back over and, although he couldn't see it, knew Nagito smiled and turned over. He wrapped his arm around Nagito's skinny waist and scooted closer.

"I love you, Nagito. Goodnight." Hajime said, kissing the back of Nagito's head.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! <3


End file.
